A Subtle Method
by Old Beginning New Ending
Summary: Sometimes, those who love you will take things slow. And other times, those who are more than willing to take on a faster pace will have to resort to a more-or-less subtle method. Bets anyone? SuzaLulu and Lulusuza


Disclaimer: If I owned Code Geass or any anime at all...do you really think I'd be here?

Warning: First time at writing anything explicit or anything remotely resembling that...slight OOC, fellatio, and sad, inexperienced attempts on the author's part...Yaoi...yeah that's about it..

Oh, and please...this is my first story...go easy on me with the flames, eh?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Amethyst eyes gazed dejectedly at the boy infront of him, who currently had a notebook glued to his face; not in theliteraly sense of course, but to one very disappointed and seething Lelouch Lamperouge/ vi Britannia, it might as well have boyfriend of, what was it, three months, was currently studying his tiny brain to exhaustion for an upcoming test. During their date. Well...in all fairness to the japanese boy, Lelouch really didn't mention it as being a date. Though, he still expected at least some romance in the air.

After their 'heart-felt' confession to eachother(which involved one very emotional and masochistic Suzaku who didn't want to hurt the exiled prince in any way by getting romantically involved with an 'Eleven', which in turn caused a very, very pissed Lelouch to continually drill into the idiot's thick skull that despite what he says, despite the danger of being caught, and despite the fact that he is secretly Zero, he returned the other's feelings and wanted a real relationship to flourish between the two, which was finally accepted by Suzaku, who of course, cried), they have yet to really move on. Sure, they held hands, kissed, and for a few blissful moments, managed to make out, they had yet to really do...more.

Lelouch chuckled at their attempt of a first date. Simple enough, a movie and some food afterwards. Except, the movie they wanted to see was sold out, so they were forced to watch a horror film. That would have been really good news if they were a regular couple: the holding, the comforting, the feeling of someone jump into your arms everytime your date got scared. But, Suzaku and Lelouch were no such couple. Instead, Lelouch spent the entire movie guessing each and every move the 'monster' made, and Suzaku was so scared, he was actually frozen in fear during most of the movie.  
Normally, he'd get a teasing remark from his boyfriend about how a guy in the military who was trained to handle death and critical situations, would be scared shitless by a second-rate horror film with plot holes, horrible acting and poor special effects.

But no, Lelouch just remarked in his head that if Suzaku didn't move any time soon, he'd call an ambulance to revive the still frozen boy from his apparantly severe shock. At least they'd hopefully serve something decent in thehospital...

But, back to the original problem. It seemed that Suzaku was too shy to make the first move. Either that or he was still in his 'I don't deserved to be loved, and therefore must try and keep things antagonizingly slow for Lelouch' behaviorism. Lelouch vaguely noted that though Suzaku was usually the first to initiate a kiss, it was Lelouch that made it escelate to a full blown make-out session. Suzaku seemed bent on keeping it casual, perhaps to keep them from being discovered. Even now on this semi-date, he was more concentrated on his school work rather than his hormonal boyfriend.

Don't get the wrong impression. Just because he's got the I.Q reaching well beyond genius level and the fact that he's leading a double-life as a 'terrorist' bent on reforming the world to his ideal image, didn't mean that Lelouch wasn't like any other boy. And, like any other boy, he was quite frustrated. Sexually and emotionally.

Suzaku looked up at the troubled looking boy, amethyst eyes glazed over with contemplation and irritation. The emerald eyed boy tilted his head slightly from confusion and asked, "Something wrong, Lulu?"

And just like that, at least the emotional frustration was gone. He gave the boy a small, true smile before replying, "It's nothing..." Yeah, he was hopelessly in love with the idiot. Something about the way the brown-haired boy looked at him with genuine concern shining through emerald eyes made his heart beat a little quicker everytime. Suzaku returned his smile with his own, making the other boy's heart race faster. He then continued to review over his notes, missing the strange look on Lelouch's face.

'This...can't continue for much longer...', Lelouch thought. Hell, if Nunally and Sayako weren't in the room next to theirs, he'd have probably jumped him by now. But no...this can't be the way they have to go about it. Suzaku needs to be the one to initiate it this time. He never thought he'd have to resort to this...but the japanese boy really gave him no other options. After all, you have to learn to play the pieces left on the board correctly to achieve victory.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Lelouch sighed as he waited for his boyfriend to show up. In his mind, his ego currently screaming. 'No self respecting rebellion leader/terrorist with a genius ever have toturn to seduction just to get more action from his boyfriend!' However, this time, Lelouch didn't seem to give a crap to what his ego had to say. That just goes to show you how much he really cares for(and wants) his Suzaku.

"Sorry I'm late, Lelouch...Lloyd and Cecile needed me to do some more tests on the Lancelot...", he smiled apologetically, on which Lelouch just shook his head and told him it was fine. Suzaku pulled up a chair from the table beside the amethyst eyed boy. They were currently sitting in an icecream parlor. Though the place was usually packed, there weren't much people out today, which proved to be fortunate in Lelouch's favor.

'Sure, seducing him with ice cream is cliche' but it works. It's the reason why it's cliche' in the first place', Lelouch thought deviantly. As the waitress took their orders, Lelouch started off with some casual conversation. Suzaku was slightly confused by this, seeing as Lelouch wasn't really the talkative person, but he happily responded nonetheless. 'Good...now for step two.'

"Yeah, it's really going great with the military stuff, but you know it does get really- ah!" Lelouch inwardly smirked in victory. He was 'casually' brushing against the soldier, knowing how sensitive Suzaku was to physical contact due to military experience, but Lelouch, with no history of anything resembling anything like that, feigned innocence of the act altogether. Suzaku was a highly trained soldier with the ability to detect movement around and on him, while Lelouch was well known to ditch physical education. There was really no reason, other than the fact that Lelouch is a deviant strategist, that would have Suzaku to believe that Lelouch was intentionally touching him... in a public place, nonetheless! Maybe he didn't notice...

Much to Suzaku's relief and Lelouch's chagrin, the young waitress arrived to take their order. Suzaku chose chocolate on a small cone, while Lelouch took a vanilla. As the pair waited for their treat to be delivered, they commenced in more idle conversation, Lelouch scooting his chair over to Suzaku's a bit too close for anyone not to question whether or not something other than friendly banter was taking place. Suzaku blushed a particularly pretty shade of pink on his tan cheeks as Lelouch's hand held his. He gave Lelouch a shy smile before lightly squeezing the hand, lacing their fingers together. Suzaku and Lelouch were now beside eachother, hands intertwined underneath the table, Lelouch's shoulder leaning against Suzaku's own. The japanese boy barely stifled a gasp as he felt Lelouch's other hand take hold of their clasped hands and bring them out from under the table and gave a loving kiss to Suzaku's knuckle before kissing their way to his fingertips.

Cloudy amethyst eyes shifted their gaze to stunning emerald before closing them, slowly leaning in. Suzaku's eyesbegan to shut, mimicking Lelouch's actions so their lips could meet in a chaste kiss. Just before the last littlecentimeter was closed, the sound of approaching footsteps were heard and Suzaku pulled away quickly, leaving the young man beside him disappointed and peeved. Sure, they'd be in quite the mess if someone were to catch them, but still...he was so close...

The waitress handed them their perspective cones, not even bothering to ask why both boys were in such close proximity, but merely shrugged, deciding that it was merely a guy thing. Suzaku happily ate away at his frozen treat, completely forgetting his earlier situation. After all, it wasn't everyday  
that your usually stoic boyfriend asked you out to eat icecream. After devouring almost half his treat, he took a glance at his friend, remembering to say thank you, before he almost choked on the cone. Lelouch seemed all too involved with his icecream, licking the substance from his fingers as it slowly melted before bringing his tongue back to the once swirled tip, lapping at it in an almost sensual manner.

Suzaku gulped audibly, feeling heat pooling at both his cheeks and a certain area that made his pants feel uncomfortable. The white substance was now dripping at the boy's fingers and he made quite the show of licking them slowly and thoroughly. It didn't help at all that Lelouch's eyes were closed and he was making some interesting noises. Was that moaning?! Suzaku hastily looked down, trying to concentrate on his half eated treat, thinking about other things while avoiding  
having to look at the sight right next to him.

Lelouch cracked one eye open only to be greeted with the sight of a flustered Suzaku, flushed and most likely aroused from the little show he put on for his .He smirked at the sight of the melting chocolate, and that gave him another idea.

"Hey, Suzaku, mind if I try some of your ice cream?" Suzaku meekly peeked over at Lelouch, who seemed quiteinnocent despite what he was doing to the poor soldier.

'Maybe it was all in my head..yeah, that was definately it..' "Sure, Lulu here-" Suzaku almost squeaked as Lelouch leaned over to him eat the icecream, right out of Suzaku's hand! He was repeating his minstrations, licking suggestively at the chocolate that melted and dripped from Suzaku's own fingers, feeling the small tremor that ran through his body as a warm tongue lapped at the sticky cream. Suzaku was tormented now. He could feel his blush growing and was pretty sure that his entire face resembled that of a tomato now. Not to mention the unbearable tightness 'down there'.

After giving one last lick, Lelouch stood up, smirking down at his flushed boyfriend. "Well, I'm full...how about we go?"

Suzaku only nodded mutely.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The plan had gone better than he had thought. He definately saw a spark of lust in Suzaku's emerald eyes. He smirked, replaying the incident over in his head. Yes, it won't be long now until the soldier finally gave in.

"Ah, thinking of him again, are you? You know that the longer you think about him, the more you lose brain cells...sooner or later, that brilliant mind of yours is going to turn into mush." C.C rolled over on Lelouch's bed, smirking at the glaring young man before her.

"Just...shut up and eat your pizza..." Yes, Lelouch realised that most of that part was true, though he wouldn't reveal that to the smug witch.

"Hm...no snappy retaliations? Wow, it must be worse than I thought." Lelouch refrained from attempting to suffocate her with her beloved cheese-kun after that.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Suzaku laid on his bed, sleep refusing to engulve his restless mind. He couldn't just ignore what occurred that day. He inwardly groaned at the memory, still horrified with his reactions.

'I'm acting just like a pervert!', he thought in dismay. Though, he didn't really take the fact that if it had been anyone else, they probably would have the same reaction. 'But...I'm a soldier damn it! I will not give into primal urges! Well..not unless Lelouch really wants me to...wait! What am I thinking?!' Suzaku burried his head in his pillow, trying hard not to think about this right now.

'I'll....just get some sleep for now...and maybe this whole thing was nothing...' He closed his eyes, drifting off into slumber, still unaware of the plans in store for him planned by none other that the person that he was presently dreaming about.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Suzaku knew that there was going to be trouble. He was currently standing right infront of the building that Lelouch and Nunally resided. Earlier, Lelouch had asked if Suzaku wanted to come over. He swore he heard laughter on the other line as the japanese boy stuttered out an excuse(still obviously recalling yesterday's event). Lelouch promised that they'd even work on their homework and study for the upcoming exam if Suzaku agreed. And with that, Suzaku did.

He was greeted by Sayako, who smiled knowingly and led him in. He was almost positive that she knew something about his and Lelouch's...relationship. After all, when she wasn't with Nunally, she was everywhere, doing various chores. Suzaku paled at the thought of her walking in on him and Lelouch during one of their more...intimate moments.

Lelouch greeted him with a small smile. Sayako left, giggling as she left the two boys alone. Lelouch motioned for him to take the seat beside him. On the same couch. Wait, it wasn't even a couch, it was a loveseat!

Suzaku gulped, but tried to remain calm and nodded. "So...er..Lelouch, what did you get for question 12 on our math homework?" Yes, he felt like a coward for trying to change the subject and make this situation seem a bit more casual, but he'd do almost anything to avoid an incident like yesterday. Alas...it seems as though whatever great being lived up there in the heavens seemed to hate him that day.

"Hm, I don't have it with me...oh wait, its on the table next to you..."

"Oh, okay, I'll just- ah ah! Wh-what are you d-doing?" Suzaku gasped in shock as Lelouch just leaned over him, attempting to retrieve him book. Which was at the very edge of the table. Suzaku flinched as Lelouch brushed and rubbeg against him, trying to reach the book, which was cruelly out of his reach.

Lelouch smirked, relishing the proximity of his boyfriend. He heard another delicious gasp as he rubbed against a particularly sensitive area.

Suzaku was terrified. What if someone were to walk in on them right now? "Uhm..L-lelouch, let me get that book for you..."

"Suzaku, are you trying to tell me that I can't even manage to get my own book?" Oh, he knew that tone. Suzaku flinched everytime he heard it, though....right now, no. He would not risk that again. Not after the last time.

"Uh well- ah! O-okay..."Lelouch felt proud of his acting again, if you lived a double or maybe even a triple-life now, you'd get used to it.

"Ah..almost got it..oof!" And with that unfinished sentence, he now laid ontop of a very comfortable lap. Facedown. Suzaku felt his blood pressure skyrocket. To make things worse, when the prince tried to get up, he happened to use a certain area as leverage. And that certain area in question happened to be Suzaku's upper thigh, dangerously close to his groin.

A shiver ran down both their spines at the contact, though Lelouch quickly moved forward, successfully retrieving his book, leaving Suzaku aghast.

"Let's see...question 12 was it?" Lelouch smirked as Suzaku looked down, avoiding his gaze. He nodded silently.

After that little scenario, things could only get worse for the soldier. At almost every moment, Lelouch would either brush up against him or lean in a little too close to ask a question or answer one. If that wasn't going on, the other would just make rather strange comments, some of which seemed to contain double-meanings.

Suzaku sank into his seat, face red as a tomato. 'If this keeps up...I'll fail tomorrow! This...whatever it is...it has to stop!', he thought desperately. "Uh...Lelouch...please..can we just study...? I'm pretty sure I'll fail tomorrow if this keeps up." he smiled sheepishly, trying to lift his mood.

Lelouch raised a brow, but sighed in defeat. He had a point. After all, they barely got any work done... But he was actually enjoying himself! Heh, a sadist paired with a masochist. Interesting, eh?

Suddenly, an idea sparked into his mind. He almost grinned, but he kept his regular calm exterior.  
"Alright, Suzaku..but I bet you that you'd definately pass tomorrow. Heh, maybe if you're lucky you'd even make a perfect score."

Suzaku laughed lightly. "Yeah, and maybe it'll rain sunflowers and daisies tomorrow while Rivalz does the caramelldansen." Lelouch shot him a questioning look at that last part. "Uh, it was this song I knew when I was little...it had a crazy dance to go with it."

Lelouch seemes to think for a bit. "Hm...let's make a bet shall we?" Suzaku turned to the amethyst eyed boy, noticing an odd gleam in the other's eyes. "If I tutor you and you earn yourself a perfect score, you'll have to..hm..now what's a good consquence...any suggestions?"

"Uhm...loser...has to...eat dirt!" Lelouch shot him a wearly look.

"What are you, five?" Seriously, sometimes Lelouch wondered whether Suzaku took one too many blows to the head during his military training.

"Eheh...well what do you suppose?"

"Hm...loser does..whatever the victor pleases." Suzaku gulped as Lelouch had that weird gleam in his eyes.

'Maybe this would be a bad idea...', he thought. After all, with Lelouch, you could never be too careful.

"Hm..that is....if you're not too scared.." Lelouch smirked at the familiar determination on the soldier's face.

"Alright, deal!" And with that response, he had unwittingly dug his own grave.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Suzaku yawned as he made his way through the familiar halls. Yesterday had been...intense. Their study session had gone a little over board. Suzaku knew that Lelouch could be scary, but hell, he had scared him more than that time during their first date. It was rigorous and Lelouch faintly reminded him of his old drill sareagant.

'Lelouch must really want to win that bet...I wonder what he has in store for me if he wins...' The thought made an unsettling sensation at the pit of his stomach.

Speak of the devil, Lelouch stood infront of the class enterance and greeted the other with open friendliness. "Ready for the exam?"

Suzaku smiled and nodded. "Yup, but I'm still sure that there's no possible way I'd get a perfect score, so you'd better get ready to settle our little bet!"

Lelouch smirked. "We'll see."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Somewhere on this earth, it was raining sunflowers and daisies. While Rivalz did the caramelldansen. He only gaped at the paper handed to him by the teacher. She gave him a smile and said, "Well, you must have really studied! You did excellently, Mr. Kururugi."

"Thank you, ma'am." He should be ecsatic. After all, he got a perfect score. Suzaku hesitantly took a glance behind him. And there Lelouch was, smiling at him, eyes glinted with mirth. Suzaku turned his attention to the front, trying very hard not to think about what was about to come of this.

As the students filed out of the classroom, Suzaku waited for Lelouch to catch up. In his head, he was regretting ever making the bet it the first place. He sighed despondently. He should have really known better than to bet against him...

"Well, I guess you should thank me for tutoring you yesterday..." Suzaku was about to retort, but the other boy silenced him. "However..." He smirked wickedly causing Suzaku to look for an escape route. "...I think I'll take my payment after school." And with that, he sauntered away, leaving an apprehensive Suzaku behind him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

For the duration of the school day, Suzaku found himself dreading for it to end. 'Who knows what Lelouch will make me do...', he thought miserably.

The boy in question, however, knew very well what he had planned for his boyfriend. Sure the whole seduction game was fun...but Suzaku always was a little slow. So, this was the perfect opportunity to speed things up. He cast a predatory glance at the familiar mop of brown hair as the bell rung, signaling the end of another school day. He could only chuckle as he saw Suzaku sink into his seat.

Lelouch had told him to meet him in the Student Council Room, which puzzled him a bit, seeing as they didn't have a meeting today. He stopped in his tracks, a thought occurring to him.

Arthur. Oh god, what if Lelouch was going to torture him with the cat?! Lelouch did mention that Arthur needed a bath...Oooh..if that was the case, the poor soldier would be covered in painful scratches for weeks. Not to mention bite marks.

Suzaku stood before the door to the Student Council Room, feeling as nervous as he had been on his first date, and as scared as he had been when he first kissed Lelouch. He took a breath and opened the door.

Lelouch sat on the desk, legs crossed. He smiled deviously as Suzaku entered the room. "Close the door. Trust me, it would be best for both our interests."

The door closed with a soft click. Emerald eyes scanned the room, looking for signs of the black cat. He sighed in relief, seeing that the feline was no where to be found. "So...are you going to tell me what I have to do now?"

"Ah, anxious are we?" Lelouch only smiled at him, though Suzaku swore that Milly had that exact same look on her face when she was about to engage them in her harebrained schemes. The look that screamed, 'You better run now, or I'm going to rape you or worse'. But this doesn't seem to be the case. That was made clear the second Lelouch opened his mouth.

"Get on your knees and suck my dick."

Suzaku would have also sworn that he made the exact same face Lelouch did everytime one of Milly's harebrained schemes involved him. Pure shock and terror.

"Y-you..c-can't be se-serious, Lelouch!" Oh yeah...he was hypervenilating now. His only reply was another smug grin from the person before him.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? After all, those were the conditions of the bet. You get the grade, I get what I want, which I naturally do." If it was at all possible, his grin got wider, the same way Suzaku's eyes did.

"We couldn't just bet to eat dirt, huh?", Suzaku grumbled. A light chuckle escaped the other boys lips.

Suzaku looked at the young man before him. Yes, he loved him, and yes, he'd do anything and everything for him. He assured himself that. But...this was insane!

"I-I'll only ask again...Is this what you really want...?" Emerald eyes gazed into violet, their hues darkened by lust and another unreadable emotion. Doubt?

Apparantly not, from the way Lelouch dropped his voice to whisper. "Yes." And with that, Suzaku had no choice but to comply.

The young soldier strode confidently to the man before him. Though on the inside, he was at the verge of fainting. He was about to get down on his knees as the boy intended, but was stopped when pale hands grasped his school uniform and pulled him forward, his lips colliding with another's in a rough kiss.

Suzaku's eyes closed to the warm sensation, his ability to think shut down as he opened his mouth and felt the other do the same. The same hands gripped his uniform were now snaked around his neck, drawing him even closer to the body beneath him. Stronger arms encircled a slim waist, drawing their lower bodies closer together.

The kiss was desperate and harsh, not at all like the chaste loving kisses they would one was rough and animalistic. When Suzaku opened his mouth, a daring tongue slid against his own, demanding the other to participate. His own tongue plundered the other's mouth, swallowing the groans and mewls escaping from the back ofhis throat. In the meantime, said boy was exploring the wet cavern of the male before him, taking in his unique taste, his body quickly growing addicted to it as well as much as he was addicted to its owner. After all, though they've kissed and made out, they've never really tried french kissing at all. No, usually Suzaku would pull away before that and give Lelouch a breathtaking smile. Tch..moron, distracting him like that...

Lelouch couldn't help but be painfully aware of his and the emerald eyed boy's arousal. He begged for contact, feeling his school pants getting unbearably uncomfortable. Using his legs, he wrapped them around Suzaku's waist to bring them together. Both broke the kiss and gasped at the contact. It was a very good thing that Lelouch chose to sit on the desk after all.

Under normal circumtances, Suzaku would have been appalled, but right now, since his brain had officially turned off, his body decided that he needed more of that delicious friction. He ground their hips together, making both of them moan and become increasingly harder.

The smaller male busied himself by kissing and biting along Suzaku's jawline and neck, relishing in the small hisses that escaped his lips whenever he bit a particularly sensitive area. Lelouch bit down on one particular area which made Suzaku gasp Lelouch's name in such a way that the sound itself went straight to his groin. So, he continued to suck and bite that special area, loving the moans spilling from the other's long, Suzaku was littered with small marks, that one special area dark red from lavished attention.

Suzaku groaned, knowing that he was close. Lelouch wasn't faring much better. He knew that he had to stop. He wanted to cum, and he was going to do it in Suzaku's mouth. "Stop, Suzaku." He flinched at how desperate it seemed. It was supposed to sound demanding, at the very lest even, but it had come out somewhat airy and less dignified.

Emerald eyes, fogged with lust and confusion looked into his own. "On your knees." That seemed to snap Suzaku back to earth. As if what happened back there never occurred, he nervously got down on his knees, attempting to get rid of his blush which was now down to a crimson shade.

Lelouch smirked in victory as shaky hands slowly undid his uniform pants. Which was a bit of a problem, much to Suzaku's horror, due to Lelouch's erect cock. Lelouch didn't bother to hold back the low moan as the soldier slid his pants off, freeing the organ from its confines.

If Suzaku was in his right mind, he would comment about the underwear Lelouch attired, but all his mind could really register was the fully erect cock protruding underneath them. 'Okay, don't panic...don't panic...' He slowly tugged the black briefs off of him. 'Okay, I'm panicking, I'm panicking!' As much as Suzaku was scared at this point, he would admit that he was also horribly aroused at this situation. He tried to think about what to do. A bright idea suddenly popped into his mind. If the friction felt good before...what about if he...

Lelouch was still painfully hard. He could feel the nervous man's hot breath on his organ, and he was about to command the dolt to get a move on. He was about to, but he immediately swallowed most of his words as they sputtered out as a chocked groan.

Suzaku nipped at the cock, feeling it pulse from beneath the briefs. And from the groan that escaped his partner, he was enjoying it. He moved onto the tip of the organ, wetting the slit, mimicking the way Lelouch had teased him two days ago.

"Ah..Su..Suzaku...nggh...get on with it..ah!" Lelouch should have known that torturing Suzaku like that would have horrible consequences.

'Heh, impatient are we?' Suzaku, getting bolder in his actions, took Lelouch's cock whole, making the prince writhe in rapture. He gave a few unforgiving sucks to the hot organ throbbing in his mouth. He felt the other's hands on his head, pulling him closer, as the boy thrusted into the incredible heat.

"Ah..so..clooosse...", Lelouch hissed. He felt the unfamiliar heat coil in his stomach, unable to take much more.

Suzaku would have chocked if he had not anticipated the brutal thrusting. Just as he was about ready to make the boy scream in ecstasy, he heard the a faint sound. And it was getting louder. He released Lelouch's organ with a wet pop and swiftly turned behind him.

Lelouch was ready to scream at him for being a dumbass when it dawned on him about what was happening. Someone was approaching. Suzaku turned to him and tried to pull Lelouch's pants back up, but Lelouch motioned for him to hide somewhere.

Quickly nodding, Suzaku dashed to a spare broom closet only to find it completely deviod of space. Lelouch had already pulled up his pants, but with one problem. He was still unbearably and no doubt noticably hard. He heard some voices not too far off. At a sudden spark of brilliance, he decided to at least conceal it. So, he did the best thing to do under these circumstances. Sit down on the chair, cross your legs, and think of something repulsive. Suzaku, remembering that in combat, sometimes thebest places to hide was in plain sight, decided to hide right beside the door. Lelouch shot him an 'Are you fucking kidding me?'look before said door shot open, nearly flattening the soldier had it not been for the doorstopper.

"Okay! Where is HE!" Lelouch merely blinked. Unsuprisingly, it was Milly. The Student Council President. Next to Britannia and his father, the bane of his existance.

"Madame President...who exaclty are you looking for?" Lelouch kept his usual calm exterior as Milly arched a brow.

"Say, Lelouch, what are you doing here? Sitting on my chair nonetheless?" From mild observation, she saw that the boy was sweating and flushed.

"You still haven't answered my question. And if you must know, I just escaped detention with the P.E teacher." Lelouch inwardly smirked, seeing that Milly had deemed his excuse valid.

"Well, if you must know, it's Suzaku." Lelouch's eyes widened for a fraction. Now he was really interested.

"Really? What did he do?" Milly merely shrugged.

"It's nothing really. Tell him that I don't blame him...something like that was bound to happen anyways. You can tell him...where ever he's hiding, that it's fine. I'm not mad." And with that, she stalked off, closing the door behind her.

Lelouch gave him a suspicious look. "Mind explaining?"

Suzaku grinned sheepishly. "Well, it wasn't me...it was Arthur. You see, he apparantly ran off and got himself locked into Milly's costume closet. And by the time Arthur was found..all of the clothes were torn to little bits.." Suzaku winced at the memory of seeing all those desecrated dresses and costumes. Milly, of course, was stricken with rage and sorrow. She then ordered the boy to run far, far away before she catches him and his cat. So, Suzaku ran. Like hell. Carrying the cat with him, biting and gnawing on his hands all the while.

Lelouch thought for a moment, contemplating the situation. Arthur, who Suzaku probably caused to run off like that, found all those embarassing clothes and tore them to bits. All those embarassing clothes that Milly was going to force HIM to wear. Gone. All because his idiot of a boyfriend lost his idiot cat.

"God, I love you." All Suzaku managed to do was let out a small squeak as Lelouch unexpectedly drawn him into a kiss, albeit it wasn't as fiery as their last one, but still pleasing.

When the kiss ended, both boys had returned to their original places. With Suzaku between Lelouch's legs, and with Lelouch painfully hard.

"Now, this time...can you please do it without the underwear?" Suzaku chuckled before nodding.

He pulled both garments down, feeling that familiar uneasiness at the pit of his stomach. The organ was red, pulsing and throbbing, slick with pre-cum. Suzaku swallowed nervously before taking the head in, delighted in hearing Lelouch gasp. He continued with teasing sucks, occasionally nipping at sensitive areas before taking it in, but not whole. Oh, not yet. He intended to make the prince pay for those days of torture. He took his time, leisurely humming around the cock. He didn't mind the saltiness at all

Lelouch was in heaven and in hell at the same time. The pleasure was amazing...but the slow torture was undeniably antagonizing.

"Hu-hurry, goddammit..", he cursed. He didn't know whether he was going topraise or kill Suzaku later.

Suzaku merely smirked against him, giving Lelouch one slow and deep suck, drawing a low moan from the boy. Lelouch, feeling that he'd lose it if the man didn't hurry up, he grabbed a fistful of brown locks and yanked.

He cried out with such volume that Suzaku almost forgot the fact that he was currently chocking on his boyfriend's cock at the unexpected thrust. Now that he was finally inside all the way, Suzaku decided to reward him. He gave another suck, and immediately felt Lelouch convulse.

"Su-zaaku...I'm..c-comminggg aahh!", and with that, he emptied himself intoSuzaku's awaiting mouth. Just like he wanted.

Suzaku felt the oncoming orgasm and swallowed as much as he could, taking in the salty substance. He looked up to see Lelouch, breathing heavily, sweat and locks of black hair plastered to his forehead. Suzaku hastily dressed him before capturing his lips with his own.

Lelouch smiled into the kiss, tasting his own essence in the other's mouth. 'Not that bad', he thought.

When Suzaku ended the kiss, he looked down expectantly at the prince. "Was this the reason you decided to torture me? You wanted me to give you head?" It had meant to come out as a joke, but it was, nonetheless, a question he wanted answered.

Lelouch thought for a second. "Yes, and no. Listen, Suzaku, I love you. You know that. But...you can't keep things so slow for us...I mean.." God, he hated having to explain himself. Thankfully, Suzaku had one of those rare moments in which he fully understood.

"Yeah...I know...I guess I was going a little too slow, huh? Well, it was all because I wanted you to know that I'd never force you to do anything you didn't want to. I love you too..." Lelouch only smacked the idiot on the head,a dark blush embedded on his face.

"Of course I know that, idiot. Do you think I'd be here with you if I didn't?" That was Lelouch's way of saying 'I trust you.'

Suzaku smiled that same smile again. The one that made Lelouch's heart race everytime. "I love you", he repeated, and drew Lelouch into another kiss.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

C.C arched a brow at Lelouch's almost...happy behavior. There was a strange aura that enveloped the boy, making the immortal woman feel a bit uneasy. Then it hit her. She grinned into the pillow that she held. "So, I take it that all went well with that idiot of yours?"

Lelouch said nothing, but then again, he really didn't need to. The mischevious grin that was platered on his face gave her all the information she needed.

She shifted, sitting upright on his bed, looking amusedly at the boy. "You do realise...that getting him in bed with you...will be much harder, right?"

And with that Lelouch's face fell. 'Damn...she was right.' But, after a thought, the smirk was back, full force. 'Then again...it's worth it.' And with that, he immediately began formulating his next plan.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: Well here it is...in all it's epic failed glory...eh, I dont think it's that bad...not for a terrifying first attempt anyways....you have no idea how mortified I was with writing this...oh and forgive any spelling errors...I'll fix them once I have the time. Uhm...review if you want, but I don't live for them; I do this for fun~

Hurrah...finally got around to fix the errors~ Forgive them...it was late..and I first wrote this somewhere else which messed up the spacing and such....


End file.
